Dragon Soul
by SheisNoLongerHere
Summary: (Samurai Warriors) Date Masamune is known as the One-Eyed Dragon, and Oda Nobunaga is known as the Demon Lord. Upon their numberous encounters, Masamune charges to Azuchi Castle to deal with his foe, only to fall victim to a twisted plot... (NobunagaMasa
1. Youthful Ambitions

Dragon Soul

By Gingivere the Shadowreaver and Quicksilver the Archangel

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in Samurai Warriors. Masamune, Nobunaga, Ranmaru, Shingen, and all other characters are copyrighted to Koei, unless otherwise stated. This story should not be stolen or redistributed, otherwise I'd get upset and kick your butt.

Chapter One: Youthful Ambitions

"Demon Lord! Why won't you come out already?!" Date Masamune, the One-Eyed Dragon, allowed all of his self-confidence and youth to be betrayed in his cry. Some of his advisors and strategists would have scolded him for his loud cries and only half-serious demeanor, but what did he have to fear? The coming of Oda? That is what he desired more than anything else!

Soon, only too soon, he knew that he would prove himself to be worthy of world conquest, despite his young age. He knew that he was alone and against the entire world; this was how the young boy wanted it. No attachments, no commitments; he did not have to worry about anyone else but himself.

Still, as he slaughtered peon after peon, raising his passion and excitement, he was becoming swiftly impatient. When would he get to face his true foe?!

And perhaps the worse part was the castle itself. As he rushed through corridor after corridor, it was only so easy to get lost. It was as if they made this castle just to confuse someone as blunt as he. Still, he thought with a hint of a smile, even as he realized he just made a complete circle. Interesting…

This would not stop Date Masamune! Nothing would, even as the ground gave away from under his foot. "Agh!"

Though only thirteen and as brash and head-strong as they got, Masamune did have one thing going for him at the moment, and, still holding the wooden sword in his hand, he was able to rely on his quick reflexes to grasp the side. He took a gander downward with his lone-eye, not wanting to imagine himself impaled upon those spikes. That was certainly not his style.

Of course, the easiest thing to do, he realized, was to capture one of the enemy and force him to lead the rebellious teen to Oda Nobunaga. However, he knew the possible concerns with that plan. It might take him some time to find someone foolish enough to actually believe he would let them live if they obeyed.

Another obvious down side to his potential plan was that he could be led into even more traps, and possibly worse traps, then he was finding on his own. 'Besides,' Masamune thought with a grin, as he struck down yet another enemy with his wooden swords. 'Making my way through this castle is just more training for my mind. I have to learn how to deal with obstacles in my path… even if they are annoyingly long mazes!'

He knew that he had to be reaching the end soon; he had already made his way through five levels of traps, enemies, and twisting corridors. Surely not even the great Demon Lord himself could possibly have the patience to build a much larger facility.

"Intruder! There's an intruder in the castle!"

"Imbecile! Shut up!" Masamune wasted no time at all, spotting the soldier and leaping on him in a heartbeat. The soldier didn't have a chance at all, not against the One-Eyed Dragon. As the man gave his death cry, others swarmed out, surrounding the lone boy with their swords and spears. Not one of them advanced, and this only made the boy laugh. "I must be getting close…"

"Stop him!" The soldier closest to him shouted, and he was the first to obey his own orders, only to feel the stiff blow that Masamune's sword left. As he hit the ground, the others pounced as well, not liking the rather sadistic smile that was implanted on the boy's face. "Attack!"

At the top of the castle, Oda Nobunaga sat quietly, allowing the darkness to act as a natural cloak. Hashiba Hideyoshi knew that his lord preferred the shadows, and so he did not question him as he spoke from them, "What do you think of him, Hideyoshi?"

Unnaturally happy, per usual, Hideyoshi could only giggle with delight as he bowed before his lord, "Lord Oda, it is simply marvelous! He is perfect, my lord, perfect in every way, just as you said he would be. Everything I have witnessed in him so far bodes well for us."

"So, the plan should commence as expected, without any difficulty?"

"Of course! Unless, by some miracle, the boy manages to overcome our superior forces!" Hideyoshi was the type that had to keep his body busy, as if staying still would cause all of the energy within him to explode. Yes, he was definitely not the warrior type, but that was not what he joined Nobunaga for. Nobunaga had enough warriors; what he needed was a man just like Hideyoshi, despite his odd, eccentric nature. "Might I suggest, though, that we inform Lord Keiji and Mori Ranmaru of the plan. I think-"

Nobunaga knew Hideyoshi well, and he held a single feather within his black-gloved hand, caressing it with almost a gentle touch. He finished his sentence, "They might either kill the boy or waste their lives to defend me? As enjoyable as that would be, send word out to them. No need to lose more men then we need to for this test."

"Of course then! Hideyoshi will see to it immediately!"

"Good…" Nobunaga could not help but smile as he watched his minion eagerly leap to the task. Minion? No… if anything, Hideyoshi was the closest thing the Demon Lord would consider to be a friend. He had been able to see, early on, that although a bit strange by normal standards, the bubbly man had certain unique talents that made him most desired under a man's command.

When it came to research, planning, and sheer enthusiasm and hard work, no one could beat Hideyoshi. It was, indeed, this man who had approached him with their current scheme, treating Nobunaga with the patience and delight of a dedicated teacher. If this plan succeeded, Nobunaga made a note to give the man a reward.

Continuing to caress the feather, he kept his yellow eyes to the wall, even as he heard the sounds of someone trying to break through the door, "Finally, you arrive… do not disappoint me, One-Eyed Dragon."

"Ahhh! Why can't the door just open?!"

The word that best described Masamune was the word impatient, and had he actually brought someone else with him, opening this final door would have been a lot simpler. It proved that wooden swords, no matter how strong and sturdy they were, could not break through equally strong and sturdy doors.

So what was he doing now? Anything. From grabbing an enemy's spear to trying to kick the door with his own feet, Masamune was doing anything to open that damned door. Either this door was a fake and really a wall, or it was safe to say that the man he was searching for was Nobunaga.

Neither one would surprise him. "Nobunaga!!!!!"

Finally, he backed up a good ten feet from the door, to try and knock it down. His speed was incredible; surely he could build up enough momentum to tear down this door!

It seemed as good a plan as any, under the circumstances, and he gave a cry, as he began to run towards the door. Yet, as he neared, suddenly the door slid open, as if to beckon him in. With his current speed, he could not stop, and so he ran through the now open door, falling flat on his face as he tripped over his own feet.

He heard a dry chuckle, and a deep, mellow voice call to him, "To you, boy, I am still Oda…"

'How… humiliating…' Masamune would dare not say THAT aloud. As a youthful, energetic young boy, he recovered quickly, leaping to his feet and equally grasping his wooden swords as well. He searched for the voice, calling out as if his mistake never happened. "Oda Nobunaga, Demon Lord… you're as good as dead anyway, no matter what the name. What does it matter?"

The room was dark, extremely dark, but Masamune did not care, knowing it was the darkness that concealed his foe. It was all a matter of where he was, and by the designs that were emphasized in the center by the lone candle, Masamune had a good idea where he was.

"And what do they call you, little boy? If someone such as I is unworthy of being remembered in the afterlife, then what of you?" Nobunaga's voice was almost entrancing… Masamune started heading out towards the center of the room. "How odd of you, to think of becoming my assassin."

"Imbecile. I could care less about being your assassin; it is not some great honor to be bestowed upon the one most worthy," Masamune sneered, preparing his wooden swords to strike as he neared the candle. "Although, with the sheer number of enemies you have, I suppose some might fight for the chance. Perhaps they will simply believe that I am doing them all a favor."

He was so near to that flickering light, so near that he saw the shadowy shape of a man sitting before it, and he gave a cry, as he brought his swords crashing down, "As for my name… it is DATE MASAMUNE!"

Masamune had killed enough men to know what it felt like when his swords entered the body. He knew the sound by heart, the smack of the strike, the slight gasp of air that was released as the blade was more removed from the body. He knew the scent of blood; he knew the taste of death. But in this strike, he felt nothing, none of these things that had become so familiar, "Coward! You set up a decoy? Will you not face me?!"

Of all placed, Masamune was expecting him to be behind him, and he was prepared for it, spinning around to strike the man that was not there either. That was when he paused, to look around the room. Was he not there at all?

"Your look of surprise tells me everything I need to know about you, little boy."

"It's Date Masamune!"

Nobunaga's laugh rung in his ear, and again, he gave a blind strike, hitting air at least three times and alternating his direction to a complete circle, but still, there was no Nobunaga! "Date Masamune… yes, your name was known to me for a long time. Everything about you screams to me, and to me, you're but a boy, simply looking for attention. And that attention is, you claim to be, to conquer the land? Yes."

"Imbecile! I will conquer this land! There is not an opponent who can stand against me!" Now, the teenager was beginning to lose all of the little patience he had. "I do not see why so many fear you… you hid behind smoke and mirrors, too afraid to come forth. If I am naught but a child to you… why do you fear to face me?"

"Foolish child… I do not fear you…"

"Then… why… will… you… not… COME FORTH?!" Finally, he felt a small gust of wind brush his bangs upwards, and it was instincts alone that saved him. He swirled around, bringing his right hand up to block the sword's blow to his head, and with his other, he struck at Nobunaga's side, only to knock him back. "Bastard!"

Both the sword and the man backed away, giving Masamune a chance to breathe again as the Demon Lord merely smiled. This was not their first encounter, but to Masamune, it felt as if it was their first meeting all over again. He saw the smirk from before, and this one seemed only so much scarier than before.

Still, as much as his heart raced in fear, he replaced it with excitement, and he smiled, to counter Nobunaga's. "So… is this finally it? I've been waiting for this moment, and how DARE you make me wait?"

"I might ask you the same question, boy. I have been waiting for this moment since you first stepped into my castle. It may be more accurate to say that I have been waiting for this moment for many more days and nights than you can possibly imagine. It was no easy task to coax you into treating me as an enemy, teasing you little by little until you felt that my death would be the next biggest step to your goal. Oh little Masamune… if you had any idea how long… I have been waiting for this moment…"

The One-Eyed Dragon felt his heart rate increase, and also the warmth of a light blush spreading across his face. He hoped it to be hidden in the meager lighting, but he had no idea why it was even there! There was something about his opponent's speech… something in the timbre of his voice… the choice of his words… the use of his true name... He masked his emotions behind sarcasm, "Oh? Well, perhaps next time you wish an audience with me, you'll be so good as to seek me, and surely if you are still Oda to me, I am still Date to you. Do not seek to belittle me!"

Again that voice called out, and once again, his own reflexes saved himself from instant death, this time using both of his swords to hold back the blue and violet waves that surrounded the sword of Nobunaga's. Behind those waves, he saw his foe's yellow eyes, and for once, his fear shone through. "I do not mean to belittle you… Masamune."

"There can only be one to rule the land," Masamune hissed, trying to push the powered sword away. However, with as much strength as he had, he could see his swords beginning to fail him. "And it will… be me!"

He gave one final thrust, expecting to either break the lock, thereby stabbing his enemy, or to be pushed aside. However, the sword disappeared, and with a shout, he fell forwards.

The teenaged boy prepared himself for the strike, hoping to roll up quickly and catch his enemy off guard, but he was not given the opportunity, as a pair of strong arms captured him from behind. He made no attempt to hide his distress, fighting back, "Imbecile! Let me go!"

Nobunaga's eerie laughter rung in his ears, as he continued to struggle, "You are so like a young puppy… playful, wanting to prove yourself… and then, the moment the game changes, you whine…"

"This is not a true fight… what kind of game are you playing?!"

The Demon Lord held the boy firmly, and Masamune blushed one more time, as he felt his hand slip across his chest and the other around his waist. He was near panic, when Nobunaga half whispered, half laughed. "The game I play can only be done by my rules, little Masamune. You've entered my home, and now you must play by my rules."

"I… did not COME here for games!" Masamune shouted, grasping one of his wooden swords and trying to hard to aim for his opponent's gut or heart even. However, his blade only rose halfway up, before the ropes tightened around his wrist, forcing it to fall uselessly out of his hands. "What?! What the hell-"

He took the chance to look, and sure enough, though how it was possible he did not know, there were ropes around his wrist. Just as he noticed it, he felt a tug from the other hand, and the second sword joined his other pair, as he finally realized what had happened. But where? Where did the ropes come from?

"The rules, little Masamune, are simple…"

The boy gasped as his arms were drawn over his head, though Nobunaga's strange hold on him did not lessen. He could not control the frantic beating of his heart, or the way his breathing increased to near pants, as that voice cooed in his ear, "You are making it very difficult to explain the situation… your fear is delicious…"

Masamune hissed, trying to pull away, despite the ropes. All he earned for his efforts was the bite of the fibers into his flesh, but still he resisted, "I-Imbecile! You delude yourself into thinking I fear you!"

"No…" The ropes tugged harder, and Masamune gritted his teeth, looking down to realize his feet were off the ground now. He wanted to curse, but the gloved hand cupped his chin, forcing him to look into the demonic yellow eyes of the Demon Lord. "You're not fearing the grip of death, because you know it will not come. What you are fearing is the fact that I will NOT kill you, and now, you are in my hands."

Gripping the ropes with his own fingers, Masamune sneered, pulling on the ropes to bring himself up, to firmly kick the man in the chest. Even Nobunaga released a pained hiss, either backing away or Masamune had succeeded in swinging himself away. "I fear NOTHING!"

And as he swung back, the hand now gripped his throat, and once again, he stared into those eyes, and that voice… carried him to the darkness. "But you will."

"Ah! My lord became too easily angered at the child! How is Hideyoshi supposed to test him properly when he is unconscious?"

The honest distress in the man's voice made Nobunaga chuckle, as he released the hold upon his captive's throat, "Now, Hideyoshi… did I not tell you that this would be necessary? I told you he would fight us to his last breath. Never fear; you will have as much time as you need to complete the task."

"That I do not doubt for a moment, Lord Oda! Even if Hideyoshi were required to work diligently night and day, hour upon hour, he would certainly complete the task his lord had put before him!"

It was his enthusiasm that made Nobunaga smile softly. Yes, this was definitely what he was enlisted into his services indeed. He was thankful that not all men were as eager as Hideyoshi, otherwise…

He nodded, releasing the boy all together to let him dangle from the ropes that dangled him in midair. Getting the ropes on him altogether was a challenge, Nobunaga mused, and that was only a good thing. "The tests can wait until later, but I am sure that he is definitely the one we need, Hideyoshi. For that, I am sure."

The vivacious man bowed, "Yes my lord! Do you want Hideyoshi to take him to the chamber now or later?"

"You may take him now…" Staring at the boy caused Nobunaga to remember something, as he quickly raised his head, asking, "Hideyoshi… do you know where Ranmaru and Keiji are at this time? I would like to meet with them…"

"Ah! Yes, for Hideyoshi had just delivered your message to them not to interfere with the young boy… I asked them to stay in their position! Would you like Hideyoshi to send for them to meet you somewhere? It would be Hideyoshi's pleasure to do so!"

Nobunaga gave a truly rare smile, "Hideyoshi, I do believe that you would do anything and everything I desired, all quickly and efficiently and without the slightest complaint. Tend to our young guest first, and then send off the messenger. I will be waiting in my chamber."

"Yes, Lord Nobunaga!" Hideyoshi did not hesitate at all, grabbing the unconscious boy and undoing the ropes as swiftly as possible. Masamune lay limp in his hands, and he gave a grin, talking to him as if he were awake now. "You're quite a lucky one! No one else would get this kind of opportunity, and you make Hideyoshi jealous!"

Masamune said nothing in reply, but that did not stop Hideyoshi, as he draped him over his shoulders as some attendants came to pick up the wooden swords. "The tests may be hard, but… I think one as vivacious and strong willed as you should be fineeee!"

Again, Masamune did nothing. It did not take Hideyoshi long to situate the boy in his prepared place, and he laughed, pinching his cheeks, "Now, you be good and stay here quietly; you do not need to disturb our lord. He will be spending quite enough time with you as it is!"

Now, Hideyoshi knew exactly where to find Keiji and Ranmaru, and he knew that he DID have the option of sending a messenger to them, as Lord Nobunaga had requested. "But… who better to deliver such an important missive than Hideyoshi? Surely it is my duty to make sure it is delivered safely!"

It was almost impossible for the man to see things any other way, and with his enormous amount of energy and his honest desire to please, he proceeded to do just yet, bursting into the room with a cheery cry, "Ranmaru? Keiji? I have been sent by Lord Nobunaga to request your presence."

"What does our lord now require of us?" It was Mori Ranmaru that asked the question, standing at perfect attention. Hideyoshi gave him a glance, knowing how much the warrior was devoted to his lord, perhaps just as much as he was. "Is he safe?"

That only made the other man, the one that practically sprawled out upon the floor, laugh, and both looked to Maeda Keiji, as he finally got around to sitting up. "You really think that kid could lay a dent on Nobunaga? That's a good one!"

Hideyoshi shared the laugh, "The lord is fine, but the boy might be out for awhile."

"What? He's not dead?" Ranmaru's blue eyes glistened with curiosity. "Why hasn't out lord killed him?"

The eccentric man gave a broad grin, placing a finger across his lips, "That is not for Hideyoshi to say; it may be that this is what the Lord wishes to discuss with you. Then again… perhaps it is not. None of Hideyoshi's concern!"

Keiji snorted, giving a toss of his wild white hair, "Well, I for one would like an explanation. I mean… my place is on the battlefield; I really don't like it when someone tells me that I can't fight!"

Ranmaru's voice was softer, and Hideyoshi could hear some suppressed emotions in his tone, "I too, find this a very strange development. It is not like Lord Oda… to do something so rash."

"But why do you assume it is rash, Ranmaru?" The three of them paused, to see Nobunaga standing at the doors of the room, his ebony black feathers dancing around his form. One fluttered around his face, dancing gracefully as his smile spread deeper. "It seems so perfect."

Keiji said nothing, slinging his weapon over his shoulders as Ranmaru defended his statement from before. "My lord, perhaps it's not my place, but this is completely different from your strategy. I understand the importance of muskets and doing away with the way of the old, but don't you think this is reverting back?"

Raising an eyebrow, Nobunaga's gaze drifted upwards, and his smile never faded. "Even so, passing up a chance such as this would seem foolish of anyone. Besides, Ranmaru, are you not curious to see what the power of the orb can do?"

"I am!" Keiji spoke up, waving a hand to catch their attention. "I mean, forgive me for being rude, but… what the hell is it anyway?"

"If I were to allow Hideyoshi to be the ones to tell you, then perhaps it would sound quite confusing. If I myself were to try and explain, then my own enthusiasm would dampen any doubts you may have to express. So, perhaps it is for the best, if Ranmaru explains for you."

If this shocked Keiji at all, it did not show, but the widening of the younger officer's eyes spoke volumes as to his own surprise, "Well, kid, care to fill me in?"

"It is a legend… a fantasy! Supposedly, in days of old, a great power was sealed away into this orb, only to be released under specific circumstances, and the wielder… would have power beyond measure." Ranmaru sighed, averting his eyes to the ground before speaking again, "Yet, it is this tale that Lord Oda believes we should test."

"… you're kidding, right? We have some old sphere of stone, some ancient text, and a bit of mumbo jumbo, and we keep an enemy alive?"

And of course, Hideyoshi clapped his hands, "It's perfect!"

The warrior shrugged, giving a snort and shaking his head, "It's weird, but if it gives someone some jollies that's fine."

Nobunaga could not blame Keiji for his lack of interests, so he did not do anything as the man practically dismissed himself. He stopped himself, turning and raising one last question before leaving, "Just one thing, though. Why the kid? Past the cute little suit of armor and loud-mouthed rants, he's still a kid after all."

"We have reasons for selecting him, reasons that are truly based on the purest speculation. According to Hideyoshi's research, he should be the perfect choice."

The white-haired man jerked a thumb towards Ranmaru, "Why not just use him? I mean, no offense, but he's young too. Probably a lot more willing to do your bidding... if you know what I mean."

"Yes… but Ranmaru cannot help me in this instance."

"In more ways then one…" Keiji snickered at his own joke, even though the only one that shared the humor was Hideyoshi, though the man would laugh at anything. Killing his own joke, he shrugged, "Whatever then. The magic mumbo-jumbo and the strategy is your jobs. Just call me if you need me."

Nobunaga stopped him, catching his interest, "With their commander in our grasp, the Date army should be easily disarrayed and completely confused. It wouldn't take much to destroy them completely."

That caught Keiji's interest indeed, giving a slight hint of a smirk, "Ahhhhhhh… you didn't send someone out already, did you?"

"You should be able to handle it." Nobunaga gave the simple orders. "Track them down and kill them. There are only two things that I found to be worth while in that army: that would be the fact that their commander is no older than his early teens, and the second would be his horse."

"So, you want the horse too?" Keiji asked, for once deadly serious. "A shame to waste a perfectly good animal, you know. I'm sure I can bring him back in one piece, if you give me a good enough physical description; then you'll have both the things you seem to care about."

"If I know Date, he probably has had his horse trained to wait for him whenever he leaves it; this would mean that his horse would be somewhere outside the castle. If you wish to secure it before you depart for the battle, that is fine with me."

"Sounds like a plan to me! I'll return to you with a great deal more bloodier and happier as soon as I can!"

Hideyoshi could not help but smile as the white-haired man left the room, leaving the soft sound of jingling bells behind, "Keiji is so funny; he makes Hideyoshi laugh! Whenever the war is through, perhaps he should join some traveling show; children would adore him."

Nobunaga found his minion's observation equally humorous, and he barely heard Ranmaru's soft whisper, "And I, Lord Oda?"

Seeing the man's slightly grim look, he wondered for a second if it was his doubt of the new weapon or something else that made him like that. He did not bring it up, but merely sought out an order for him, "Rejoin Akechi's group and protect the border of our land. I will be preoccupied for a little while, and I would not want any sort of interruption."

"Yes, my lord," Somehow, that order made him smile, but Nobunaga did not need to know why. "We will do our best not to arouse any suspicion towards you and your tests."

"No, that will not be necessary."

Flashing a confused look, Ranmaru simply asked, "Why?"

"Must you question everything I do?"

Now the boy paled, immediately kneeling down to bow before his lord, "No, my lord! I am sorry… I do not mean to question your authority; I merely wish to know the best way in which I may protect you."

Nobunaga smiled, stepping closer to the prostrate boy and speaking softly, "Rise, Ranmaru… face me…"

Those brilliant blue eyes immediately met his own, "Yes, my lord?"

"You acted as if you committed a crime," Nobunaga stated, running a finger along the young man's cheek before he felt the boy tense from his touch. He chuckled softly, as if to mock him. "I understand your curiosity, and I don't blame you for it. This is different, but different is what the enemy will not expect. Do you think that they will see it coming?"

Ranmaru's gaze shifted slightly, his nervousness obvious. "Perhaps they wouldn't, but my lord, I'm only concerned for your well-being. I do not want this orb to… be your downfall."

Now, Nobunaga came so close to caressing that ivory cheek of his, and Ranmaru only wondered what had stopped him. "The only downfall that will come from this orb is the downfall of my enemies. I trust that Hideyoshi can control its power and learn of its secrets, and I know that you will die protecting me. Even should the orb turn against me, I know two things that will not."

Hideyoshi sniffled, brushing his damp eyes with his fingertips, "Lord Nobunaga honors Hideyoshi with his confidence; I shall leave right now to further my research. When Hideyoshi is asked for information, Hideyoshi will have it ready!"

The strangely stifling atmosphere from before seemed to lift, and Ranmaru smiled, as the eccentric man left as jovial as he had come, "Although Hideyoshi is always happy, I do believe you truly touched him… I have never seen Hideyoshi cry for joy…"

"And you, Ranmaru? Are you happy?"

This question came as a complete shock to the youth, as his eyes widened, "M-my lord? Why would I not be so?"

"You have been silent for the past few days, especially after Hideyoshi returned with the orb." Nobunaga pointed out, fiddling with Ranmaru's ponytail as the young man kept his mouth shut. "From your actions and your few words, I believe you are not pleased by the idea of using this orb. Am I correct, or am I simply jumping to conclusion?"

Ranmaru didn't know what to say. It was true that he did not like this orb, but it was not like him to disagree. He believed in Nobunaga's idea, but perhaps this was too different, too risky. What if it didn't work?

"Your silence speaks volumes to me."

"My lord," Even as he began to speak, nervousness overtook him, and Ranmaru ran his tongue over suddenly dry lips, as he tried once more. "I would never take it upon myself to question your authority or your orders. As I stated before, I am most concerned in which way I must protect you. That is what I have sworn to do… to my death. In truth, I do not like this orb. Yet, I have no true reason for stating so… none that you or any one else would ever except."

"Test me, Ranmaru. I would hope that you are not so timid that you would not confront your lord when you feel something is not right."

"Lord Oda, that is precisely why I am discontent. It is nothing but a feeling that prevents me from completely accepting that which you command… and that is not enough of a reason for me to be dissatisfied!"

It seemed that Nobunaga was tired of the conversation as it was, as he chuckled and turned around, to begin walking back towards his chambers. "Whatever the cause of your discomfort of the orb, I assume that you will not allow it to stand in the way of guarding the border. Don't allow any outside troops to arouse suspicion enough to send an army, but allow a spy or two to wander about."

Ranmaru sighed, "Is… that all, my lord?"

"That is all. You are dismissed."

Ranmaru kept his eyes on his lord's retreating form before rising. He placed a hand to the cheek Nobunaga had been stroking, flushing furiously at himself for doing so. "What am I doing? I must go find Lord Mitsuhide… instead of staying about making a nuisance of myself. I have already displeased Lord Oda… I will not do so again!"

As the young man left, Nobunaga could not help but smile to himself, though no one saw it in the darkness. His golden eyes sprung to life, as his chest vibrated with a low chuckle. Then, without saying another word, he allowed the darkness to engulf him. For he had plans to complete and preparations to work on…


	2. Into the Hands of Hospitality

Chapter Two: Into the Hands of Hospitality

(Four Weeks Later…)

The rising sunlight that crept onto the battlefield was all too pleasing to Takeda Shingen, and the old veteran tried to breathe in the morning air without knowing what scent would replace it by the end of the day. Yes, this place screamed to become a battlefield, and soon, bloodshed would reach his nose. It could not be helped, he supposed.

Years of experience told him what to expect, what to fear, and what to appreciate. And this morning sky was one thing he never took for granted. He stretched, letting out a breath and giving a nod, "Well, hopefully the enemy will have enough respect for the morning not to start a fuss now."

But of course, it would be too hot in the midday to attack successfully, so of course, the early morning and late night would be the best time for an assault. From Uesugi Kenshin, he would expect no less.

The elderly man sighed, trying to keep such thoughts from his mind. In truth, he hated war, as many times as he had been caused to fight. He did not believe, however, in sitting back and doing nothing while others were forced to live and die in battle. That was what kept him coming back to the battlefield year after year.

"Hey there, old friend! You caused us quite a stir in camp this morning; how many times have I told you that you should not run off without telling somebody. I half-expect you just to ride off to your death!"

"Forgive me, Yukimura… I had no idea that so many people cared so much for the life of one old fool."

The veteran looked to see the younger warrior approaching him, and he wondered if he was ever that youthful before. Perhaps he was, but it's been far too long since he ever remembered having as much energy as he. He admired the youth, but he didn't show it often. "My lord, you really shouldn't put yourself down like that. You know we care about you very much."

For that, Shingen smiled, "I know… I was just messing around. How's everything looking so far? Did the enemy make any sort of movement?"

"I sent Kunoichi out, but they're silent for now." Sanada Yukimura had the face and body of a warrior, even when he was a child, it seemed to be his destiny to become a samurai. That was one of the reasons why Shingen thought himself so lucky to have him. "It seems odd, my lord. This is not like Kenshin at all."

"Indeed. Still, if our opponent has begun to adopt a new set of strategies, just to confuse us, then perhaps it is not as strange as it seems."

Yukimura sighed, nodding, "That is true. Still, I wish he would remain predictable; it is one of the few advantages we have held over him. I would hate to lose so valuable a thing."

"As would I." Shingen could only agree, scratching his nose and smiling slightly. "But then life would be a bit boring, so we can't just sit there and complain about it. Are the troops ready just in case?"

"Yes; I saw to it that every one was equipped and alert." Yukimura stated. "The only one we're waiting for now is Kunoichi to return with news on the enemy's whereabouts."

Nodding, Shingen mused, "Yes, the lady that follows you. You seem to be a bit reliant on her as of late."

This statement made Yukimura raise an eyebrow slightly, and he sent his lord a questionable look. "Sir?"

"I merely make an observation. I can remember a time when her presence more annoyed you than anything. You did not wish to use one of the ninja; you felt it went against everything you stood for. Yet, I see that now, you have come to treat her as an asset, and that you value her advice and trust her completely."

"People are people, Shingen. There can be samurai both good and bad… why would the same not be so for anything else, including these ninjas? For every light, there is a darkness. Is it so much to hope for that we could learn to use that darkness?"

The elder man smirked, "Is this your only reasoning? Perhaps, if it had been anyone else but a lady… your judgment would be different."

"Lord Shingen!"

"What? Can't an old man have his fun?" Shingen laughed vigorously, but he stopped when he caught Yukimura's blush. Calming down, he tried to come up with something serious to talk about. "Anyway, whenever she arrives, please inform me. I don't want Kenshin catching us off guard, especially now."

Thankful that his lord stopped, Yukimura nodded, his own youthful curiosity catching up to him, "Are you talking about the rumors coming from Azuchi castle?"

"Exactly… Oda Nobunaga is up to something, and something tells me that it's definitely not good."

The samurai snorted, "So what else is new? Nothing Oda does is good. I do not understand those who follow him."

Shingen actually laughed, but it was a bitter sound. "I do. He utilizes these advances in technology, things that of olden days would seem like magic, to his advantage. It does not take much to convince a calvary man to pick up a musket, once he has seen what they can do to his horse. Then, you must consider the Demon Lord himself. He is entrancing, with charisma, intelligence, and a strong will. People like you and I, who he has never tried to seduce to his side, can never really understand what his underlings have experienced."

"Perhaps… but surely his methods are enough to cause anyone to think of going against him? He slaughters the innocent along with the warrior; what type of true warrior could stand by him after such a thing?!"

"Then perhaps you should talk to Mori Ranmaru and Akechi Mitsuhide." Shingen felt the presence of another approaching them, and he smiled, merely waiting for her to reveal herself. "They're warriors of the truest type, or at least they were last time I checked. Perhaps it's for a more personal reason, but who knows."

Yukimura shrugged, "I don't get it still, but I suppose it's not for me to understand."

Nodding, Shingen understood what the young warrior was getting at, and he called to Kunoichi, to change the subject. "Anything?"

Someone landed behind Yukimura, and he jumped when Kunoichi's booming, high pitched voice broke through the morning air. "Well, I can tell you one thing; Mister Kenshin's DEFINITELY got himself a new strategy! His camp was pretty darn empty! No one there!"

"That's happened before," Shingen pointed out. "Perhaps they're already on the move?"

"Not likely! Looked around the area, too." Kunoichi stretched, playing with the dirt with his shoe as she gave her report. Shingen noticed how much Yukimura tried not to notice her, and he held back his slight smile, trying to get serious. "And no footprints or anything! Maybe it was always empty?"

Yukimura's eyebrows knit, "Then… where is the army? We saw them only a day or so ago; surely they could not have moved on so quickly!"

"Not unless they have found some way in which to fly," Shingen agreed. "Even Oda Nobunaga himself could not disappear so fast. Are you certain that you have checked everywhere, Kunoichi? Is there no place the army could have gone?"

"No, sir! The forest surrounding the camp is perfectly clean. There is no river with which to cover their tracks; there are no caves in which they can hide." The female ninja broke off, pouting, "I DO know how to do my job, you know!"

"There was never any question of that," The elderly man sighed, tapping the side of his mask in thought. "There is only one other thing that comes to my mind right now, but it seems rather ridiculous."

"What is it, Lord Shingen? You have the most experience of any of us; if anyone would know it would be you," Yukimura said, and if Shingen had not known that the warrior said it all in a respectful manner, he would have thought the younger man was being sarcastic.

"I believe that an army posing as Kenshin's has moved here… using his banner to lead us along. It could be that we find ourselves right in the middle of a trap."

As Yukimura wore a surprised look, Kunoichi just shook her head, "And we fell for it! Pretty good idea, you know, if it wasn't working against us!"

Neither one of them could get angry at her for her optimism, and neither of them could lecture her about it as a soldier rushed towards them, kneeling to his knees before his lord as he tried to catch his breath. "My lord, the scouts have spotted some movement southeast of our camp! They think it might be Kenshin!"

"Is he alone?" Shingen asked.

"We can't say for sure!" The soldier reported, trying to catch his breath. "As of right now, there is only a lone horseman, but it may just be a decoy, waiting for us to rush into an attack."

Yukimura retrieved his weapon from its resting place on the ground, "Then, the best thing for us to do, is to send a single attacker of our own."

"Are… you… INSANE?!" Kunoichi screamed, her hands on her hips. "If there really IS an army waiting for you, then you're as dead as a cooked fish! There's no way we can let you do this!"

"I suppose YOU want to go in my place then?" Yukimura retorted, a scowl crossing his normally attractive face. "You will not. You will remain here, under Shingen's command."

They were about to go deeper into their argument, as they had several times before, but Shingen cleared his throat, making them both pause. The veteran scratched his nose and chuckled softly, "Perhaps the commander should make the major decisions here."

"Yes, sir…" They both apologized in unison, and as Kunoichi grinned slightly, Yukimura tried to hide his guilt. Shingen didn't blame him at all. After all, he was showing the signs of becoming a commander of his own someday, and this was almost a good call for him. Kunoichi saluted, "Well, what does our sensible commander want us to do?"

"Exactly what young Yukimura suggested us to do." Shingen stated. "Except we have an ambush party in waiting, just in case if they're planning one as well. No need to lose an eager warrior, after all!"

As Yukimura bowed to him, to give his thanks, Kunoichi just sighed. "Whatever."

"Now, now; don't look like that, Kunoichi. You can head the ambush party, if you wish. No one knows hiding and sneaking about like a ninja, right?"

This seemed to cheer the girl up as she grinned, "You can count on me! I like watching Lord Yukimura's behind anyway!

"KUNOICHI!"

Shingen could only laugh as Yukimura blushed again, shaking his head as Kunoichi ran off to assemble her team, "Oh to be young and reckless again…"

Seeing the mirth in Shingen's eyes in spite of the odd mask he wore was enough to make Yukimura forget about his past embarrassment. He shrugged, "It's not too bad, but I'm sure there are good qualities about being old too, my lord. You have more experience on the battlefield then any of us, and you know all of the tricks of the trade."

"Even so… things become outdated, and with the changing war, I only hope that I can keep up with it long enough to accomplish our goals." Shingen pointed out with an almost sad sigh. However, it didn't last long, as he saw the slight concern in Yukimura's gaze. "Nevermind. Let's be concerned with this lone warrior before I talk us all to death. You know what to do… don't get yourself killed, Yukimura."

Yukimura nodded, trying to cover his concern and think of the task at hand instead. "Yes my lord. I'll do my best."

"For once, I am deadly serious, Yukimura. At the first sign of danger, I want you to pull out. We cannot afford to lose you."

"What if the man is nothing but a lost member of the army? Do I slay him, or do I capture him?"

Shingen looked at him, "What do you think?"

Without a moment's hesitation, the samurai replied, "I would take him prisoner, if he is truly alone my lord. He does not stand a chance against us then… and it may be that he truly is innocent of any wrong doings."

That was what Shingen was waiting to hear it seemed, as he finally smiled and gave a nod of his head. "Good, now let's waste no more time. I'm definitely not liking the looks of this at all."

Yukimura could only agree, giving a bow to his lord and close friend before heading back towards the camp as quickly as he could. Shingen sighed, looking to the sunrise and saying farewell to its welcoming rays so that he too could join the camp.

Maybe this was what he'd been anticipating for the past few weeks. Something in his bones and guts told him that something was wrong, and something big was coming. What or when was something Shingen could never tell, but he knew it would definitely be not to their liking. "Duty calls."

* * *

Masamune opened his one good eye and swiftly shut it again. He hated the morning; he hated the way those bright rays of the sun burned his vision and his skin. What was he even doing awake this early? Did he have a battle he needed to fight? Was he supposed to be fighting?

That thought sent a jolt through his brain, a jolt that resulted in nothing but a swift amount of pain. As he became more and more conscious, he began to feel even more jabs of pain, in his arms and legs. Every muscle he had ached; every bit of his flesh screamed out in agony. What the hell had happened to him? Had he lost a battle?

The only thing that brought him any comfort was the warm, furry horse he was lying across, as he murmured, "Where… where am I?"

Where was he indeed? He risked opening his eye again, and before he slammed them shut again, he caught glimpse of moving bushes and low branches. His horse was moving, even without his command, but where was the blasted thing heading to?

Masamune couldn't think straight, his head was hurting so much. He knew nothing of what was happening, what had happened, or what time and where he was! Keeping his eye closed, he moaned, speaking aloud again in hopes that his horse would learn to speak and answer his questions. "What's… going on… where am I?"

His horse did nothing but a give a snort, and he kept on going, as if it didn't even hear him. So he gave a pained sigh and lay down again, accepting the fact that he was going no where. Maybe when he woke up again, he'd feel a lot better and maybe remember what had happened.

"Halt, intruder! Identify yourself and your purpose, and perhaps I shall spare your life!"

Masamune groaned, barely able to re-open his eye to stare at the figure that had suddenly appeared before him, "Go away… I'm not having a good morning…"

The warrior snorted, keeping his hand on his long spear, "Well, I on the other hand, was having a good morning until you decided to come prancing along near our camp. Now, submit peacefully, and I can see to it that you are given medical care. You look like you could use it…"

"Medical care…" Masamune moaned, closing his eyes again, trying to raise his hand to wave the man away. "Do… I look as if I need it?"

This confused the man with the spear slightly, almost to the point of concern as he drew closer. At this point, when Masamune rose his arm, he gave a gasp of pain, and it dawned on the other warrior as to who he was. "Date Masamune! I remember you… you attacked us at Nagashino!"

Nagashino… why did that name sound familiar. He moaned, "Imbecile… I avoid… making familiarity with people. Go away…"

"I suspect you would, since you never seem to have a steady ally. Still, you are not our enemy at present, and I will take care of you."

Now this caused the boy to hiss, as he struggled to rise to a sitting position, "I… do not NEED to be taken care of! I can… take care of… myself!"

"Stop struggling, you foolish boy! You'll end up making your injuries even worse!" The other man warned, slight concern in his voice as his own horse gave a snort when he dismounted. He rushed towards the boy, stopping his horse before it could go any further. The red beast shook its head, as he tried to talk to the boy. "Did you come back from a battle of some sort?"

Masamune could not struggle against his hold, the rising pain too much for him to continue, though he still tried. He didn't want to admit to anything, he didn't want to admit that he was lost and that he didn't know. He remained silent, wondering if he would just disappear if he left him alone.

From where she watched, Kunoichi was confused, and she scratched her head. "Now, why would Lord Yukimura want to get so close to someone that attacked us a few months ago? At least, I remember him… yeah, that's the sugar boy!"

She called out to Yukimura, not seeing poor Masamune cringe in pain, "Lord Yukimura, what's the deal?!"

The samurai called back, "It's okay, Kunoichi. It is, indeed, only one man, and from the look of things, he's in pretty bad shape. We'll take him in as a temporary prisoner; he's in no condition to resist. I want you to go off to Lord Shingen and tell him that a healer will be needed as soon as we reach the camp."

Kunoichi pouted, but bowed, "Fine fine… don't do anything to the boy I wouldn't do!"

Masamune could not help but sigh with relief as she ran off, and Yukimura sent him a smile, "I saw you cringe; her voice annoys me as well. It's best to just give her a mission and send her off. At least then you cannot hear her for a while."

"You… can't take me prisoner." Masamune growled, overlooking his past deed as if it did not happen. Once again, he tried to sit up, and this time he came pretty close before the pain stopped him. He bit back his cry, refusing to let it show, as he tried again.

"Stay still, Masamune-"

The boy struck out, barely missing. "Get-away from me… I… don't need… your help."

Yukimura sighed, "Whether you think you need it or not, you do. If you do not accept this help, then you are even blinder than your one bad eye gives you credit for. Masamune… some of these injuries are so bad I do not know how you stand the pain! You have fresh scars here, and several wounds that may become scars without proper help. What happened to you?!"

Masamune hesitated, but eventually he merely whispered, "I do not know… I have no memory of anything."

He half-expected the samurai to ridicule him, mock him, or simply not believe him, but the officer only nodded. "I see. Perhaps Lord Shingen will know of some way to help you, and you will be seeing him soon. We cannot truly hold your prisoner forever, since we are currently not at war, but I think no one can blame me for making you prisoner long enough to make sure you heal."

"Imbecile… I fear nothing…"

Yukimura sighed, "It's not a matter of fear. You just need to get over yourself to accept help."

"Nothing… I fear… nothing! I fear NOTHING!"

The venom that was within Masamune's voice seemed to be his last bit of strength, as he finally gave into the darkness once again. Seeing him go limp made Yukimura nervous, and he caught the boy before he slipped off of the horse completely. Confused, but thankful that unconsciousness took him, Yukimura whispered to him, "I never said you were afraid, Masamune. What happened to you…"

The boy could not answer him, of course, and Yukimura helped him back on his horse, taking his own by the reins to begin to lead them both home. 'Lord Shingen… I can only hope that you know of a way to help him…'

* * *

Masamune writhed in agony, confused and disoriented. All around him was a blur of color and motion, and as soon as he began to possess either of them, they both bled away.

Sensations racked across his form, chilling ice and burning fire, making him cry out again and again in pain. A faint, musky scent tingled his nostrils, before it too was swept away. There was only one sound he could hear, a deep, overwhelming chuckle.

For some, reason, the sound filled him with a sense of panic and terror, and he hissed, "N-no… no… STAY AWAY!"

"Geez, what's with the kid? He has a ticklish spot?"

That voice had faded in and out, and it almost went unnoticed to Masamune. The boy struggled against whatever had bonded him, but to no avail. Bolts of pain were his answer, and Masamune could not stop the pained cry this time, though his throat was hoarse. How long had he been screaming?

"My lord, is there anything you can do to help?"

That voice, too, went unnoticed, and all Masamune wanted to do was to stop that laughter in his mind. He rose a single hand, to grip the ear closest to it, and he almost drew blood, enough to make it stop.

A gentle hand took hold of his own, and a kind voice finally touched his ears, the first thing that broke that damned laughter, "Masamune… you must cease. You are going to injure yourself even further. Whomever you are fighting, he is not here. Listen to me…"

"But… I can hear him…" The boy could hear himself whimpering, and he loathed it. He sounded so weak, so much like a child. He had spent so long taking that image away from himself to form one of strength and worth, and who was it breaking it now? Himself…

Yet, as much as Masamune felt he deserved hatred and contempt, that same deep voice soothed him as if it were understandable, "No. Your enemy is not here. There are only friends…"

"F-friends? Ha! I h-have no friends…"

"Yeah, we can all see that!"

"Kunoichi!"

The other two fell silent, as the eldest and deepest of the voices broke through again, this time even softer than before. "Not in the past, perhaps, but there is always time to make up for that mistake, young one. Whether we're friends now doesn't matter, but I will do what is in my power to keep you from killing yourself with your current injuries. You can relax, Masamune; you're in safe hands."

"Safe…" Masamune could not keep back his bitter laughter, keeping his eye shut. "What is safety? You cannot trust people… they will always betray you."

"No, you poor misguided boy. There are people you can trust; sometimes, there are people you are forced to trust. You have no real choice but to trust me now, trust me to heal you in ways you cannot heal yourself… will you do that?"

Another masculine voice, a softer one, chimed in, "And will you trust me to keep my word to you? I said I would get you help; are you so stubborn… that you will not take it? Do you want us to leave you alone, alone to this unknown enemy that hunts you?"

Now Masamune shivered, feeling the touch of spirit hands on his flesh, "N-no… for once… not alone…"

"Then please, let us help you." The deep voice spoke up, his warm hand keeping his almost trembling hand steady. Masamune fought against his rising fear and his pride now, not wanting to admit to this. "It's going to be alright, Masamune. Just relax, and rest. That's all that you need to do now; let us do the rest. Will you accept our help?"

Though to others this wouldn't be too much of a decision, but for Masamune, this was a difficult task. He never accepted help before… did he truly need it now? That chuckle rang in his ears, making the decision for him. "Y-yes… yes."

He could almost sense the man's smile, and it was almost comforting. "Then rest, little Masamune. We can handle the rest now."

No more needed to be said before the boy, free from the inner demons that had tormented him, drifted back into a peaceful sleep. Shingen sighed, giving the boy's hand a pat before looking back to his two companions, "This is not going to be easy. It is perfectly clear to me that something traumatic has happened to him and quite recently. We can easily heal these physical wounds, with medicine. The mental and emotional ones… will only heal with time."

Kunoichi whined, "So, you mean we have to baby sit this little brat for a long time, huh? What a nuisance!"

"Hush, Kunoichi," Yukimura murmured. "You judge him too harshly, I think."

"But… he's so young, and he has a rather snotty attitude, don't you think?"

Yukimura sighed, not even answering her question and looking at Masamune as the boy began to snore softly. He remembered seeing him in battle before, berating him for interfering in their battle against Nobunaga a few months ago. However, now he could not help but feel pity for him. He spoke aloud, "Perhaps he was in the battle recently. I heard rumors that Maeda Keiji has been in pursuit of Date's army, but I don't think he ever caught them."

That thought made Shingen's eyes narrow, "That could be it. That man is enough to traumatized anyone I think. But why? Why would Nobunaga send one of his greatest warriors out to dismantle an army as small as Date's?"

"I don't know." Kunoichi fiddled with one of her daggers, replying in a sarcastic manner. "I mean, wasn't it that little army that interfered with our battle at Nagashino? If I was Nobunaga, I'd want to send someone as strong and psycho as Keiji to destroy MY enemies!"

"Yes, but Nobunaga is not like that," Yukimura mused. "He would send the LEAST amount of force necessary to destroy his enemies. In my experience, he only sends Keiji out after enemies he expects to have a great deal of trouble with… or when he thinks his brute needs a bit of exercise. In this case, I would think it is more likely the latter."

Shingen nodded, "I concur. Yet, it still does not answer a primary question: why would Nobunaga want to destroy the Date Army? Also, how did he know that they were without a leader? Perhaps he had something to do with the pain this poor boy has gone through."

"Well, it really wouldn't surprise me. I mean… we all know he has a thing for younger men."

The two men gave her such an odd look, and she only smiled innocently, as if the words never came out. Yukimura shook his head, noticing the concern in Shingen's eyes as he looked at the sleeping boy once again. "We should move our army to a safer place, just in case Nobunaga had something to do with this. Perhaps the boy was able to escape; we wouldn't want him to be found again."

"I'll spread the word, my lord." Yukimura gave a bow and then rose, flashing a look to Kunoichi. "Come on."

"What, I want to baby sit too, you know!"

He growled, "Kunoichi-"

She leapt to her feet, "Fine fine! Let's go!"

Shingen waited for them to leave before turning once more to look at the boy, placing one hand on his forehead as he whispered, "Now what would the Demon Lord want… with one so young as you? What possible use would he have?"

The only answer he received was silence, and he covered the boy with a blanket before leaving for his own quarters to contemplate those very questions.

(Lizzie Note: "My Plaything" Do not delete until we use! Which will probably be a Nobunaga to Masamune or… possibly a Nobunaga to Ranmaru? Neither seems that much of a stretch. Of course, if it is a Nobunaga to Ranmaru, it would have to some sort of setting up scene…)


	3. Things to Come

Chapter Three

Ranmaru stroked his horse as he rode, hoping that no one else around him saw his look of contemplation. He hated having people ask him what he was thinking about; he always had to tell them the same answer. Nothing. He thought of nothing.

**The young boy hated to lie to anyone, but this was one untruth he could not change. How could you explain his thoughts to anyone? How could anyone else hope to understand them, when he did not understand them himself?**

**This latest assignment by Lord Nobunaga had been a classic example. Ranmaru, distrustful of the orb his master fiddled with, was more than happy to return to the camp of Lord Mitsuhide, his friend and mentor. Once he entered Mitsuhide's camp, he had become accustomed to working under him again. There was nowhere he would rather serve.**

**  
Yet, now, when he was called back, he did not feel any remorse or shame. He knew that, once under the Demon Lord's wing, he would feel exactly the same as he had in Mitsuhide's camp. Why? Why was it that he felt so at home with both but truly content with neither? Why did he feel that, every time he was serving under either of them, that they were surely destined to rule this land?**

**Maybe Hideyoshi was right. Maybe he was just a confused little man after all?**

**That thought brought a hint of a smile on his face, and he figured there was no point in denying it anymore. Perhaps he was just meant to be confused all of the time and that this was just a perfect balance of nature. One day he would know the answers, but not today it seemed.**

**He looked at the sun barely making it over Azuchi's walls, truly enjoying the looks of that castle at its first sight. However, he didn't keep his gaze on it for long, too afraid that he'd imagine that beautiful castle in a sea of flames. For some reason, that vision haunted him…**

**But for now, Azuchi castle was fine and just as beautiful as ever. He gave a small sigh, entering the gates and waving at the guards as he passed by. Now, to see Lord Nobunaga…**

"**Look at what the cat dragged in…"**

**Ranmaru was not surprised to be greeted in such a fashion, but he knew it to be friendly, and so he smiled at the man who spoke, "Greetings Keiji. Not having a very good morning?"**

**The white-haired warrior snorted, giving a lazy stretch before returning to his task of grooming his horse, "Not really. I hate being up this early, as you well know. Plus, it's been pretty boring around here since you left. Nobody to torment while waiting for the next battle!"**

"**Poor Keiji… but surely slaughtering the entire Date army single-handedly could satisfy even your bloodlust?" Ranmaru instantly regretted asking the question, when his friend's eyes glared back at him. Dismounting, he walked to the taller man's side, "You didn't do it… did you?"**

**Keiji shrugged, "No. It wasn't… fair, you know? All the troops were confused because their leader was missing; half of the army was out LOOKING for the little brat. I couldn't just run in and kill them like that… what kind of a fight would that be?"**

"**I am sure Lord Oda was not pleased… unless you came up with a pretty good excuse as to why you let them get away."**

"**You know me." Giving Matsutake a few strokes around his hip and rear, Keiji laughed. "I told him it was no fun, and I think he handled it okay. I mean, I'm still alive right now, eh?"**

**Ranmaru never understood his lord's orders sometimes, but it was for the best. Without their leader, now was the best time to remove the threat of the Date army, but Ranmaru could not blame Keiji for his actions at all. He knew that if he was in the same situation, he would have done the same. Still, Ranmaru paused, wondering if this would come back to haunt them in times to come.**

"**You're too quiet." Keiji pointed out, stroking his horse's muzzle when it demanded attention. "Makes me think you're thinking of bad stuff, you know what I mean?"**

**That snapped the boy back to reality, and he gave an apologetic smile, "No, Keiji… I never think of bad things or good things especially. I just think of things as they are, things as they were… things as they could be. I did not mean to worry you. I am glad, however, that you did not get into too much trouble for showing mercy when it was required."**

**The warrior scowled, "Mercy? Don't make me laugh! I only did it because the fight will be better later on; no other reason!"**

**It made Ranmaru laugh to hear his friend say such things, "You aren't fooling me, Keiji; I know beneath that tough exterior you have a soft heart. Still, before I stay around and talk enough to get you upset, I had best report to Lord Oda. Would you mind taking care of my horse for me?"**

"**Eh, sure… just leave him here." Keiji's spirit didn't uplift too much, accepting the reins and waving him off with a spat. "Don't go running around spreading rumors, you hear me? I have a reputation to keep up, you know."**

**All Ranmaru did was wave him off, leaving Keiji to snort. "Soft heart… heh, he knows nothing of me."**

**Of course, Ranmaru heard that, but he did not counter it. He was often confused, but he knew some things and he stuck to those beliefs. Giving a sigh, he entered the castle, walking down the hallways steadily. He wasn't in a hurry, though. Whatever Nobunaga called him back for was probably worth the wait…**

**He did not take him long to reach his destination; he had wandered these halls often enough to know where he was going well enough. As he reached the Demon Lord's chambers, he knocked on the door; even if he was expected, it was best to make sure he was not interrupting anything important.**

"**Enter, Ranmaru."**

**The boy felt a jolt pass through him at the sound of his name, but he obeyed the command and entered to kneel before his lord, "I have come, as you wished. Yet, how did you know it was I outside the door?"**

"**You are the only one who knocks so lightly…"**

**Seeing his logic, Ranmaru merely nodded. "Why did you call me back, my lord?"**

"**I call you back to ask for your report, Ranmaru." Nobunaga's voice was oddly quiet today, at least in comparison to his usual days. Ranmaru had noticed it instantly, and he looked at his lord's gaze, seeing how it never looked at him. What was he thinking about? "Your report?"**

**Snapping to attention, Ranmaru began, trying to act as if it never happened. "All is well, my lord. There is suspicion from the other armies that you are planing something, and Keiji's recent attacks upon the Date clan have also aroused suspicion."**

**That seemed to make Nobunaga smile, but even that seemed detached from the rest of his body. "Good. Have they sent spies?"**

"**None reported, sir."**

"**I see. Perhaps it is too early, as of yet." Now those yellow eyes came to bear on him full force, "How is Mitsuhide at present?"**

**The sudden shift in questioning confused Ranmaru, but he answered as best he could, "Lord Mitsuhide seems well, my lord. His men are in peak condition, as is Lord Mitsuhide himself. There are no obvious weaknesses in the ranks."**

"**You enjoyed being under his command once more?"**

"**My lord, it is always nice to see old friends again, but I am just as content now as I was then," Ranmaru answered truthfully, though now his curiosity was peaked, as well as his concern. "Are you well, my lord? You seem distracted this morning…"**

**Nobunaga said nothing for awhile, but when he did, his hinted smile was frightful. "The boy was released today."**

"**Sir?! He escaped?" **

**The Demon Lord shook his head, his smile still so evident on his face. "No. I released him early this morning… I wonder where he is now."**

**Raising an eyebrow with confusion, Ranmaru asked, "Why did you release him, my lord? He wasn't fit for the tests?"**

"**Oh, no… he was perfect. That's why I released him."**

**Ranmaru gasped when he heard the last, images flashing across his mind. He rose to his feet, his hands clutched into fists at his side, "My lord, why? Why have you done this foolish thing?!"**

"**Calm yourself, Ranmaru…"**

"**No! I will not!" Fire burned in those sharp blue eyes, fire that usually was nothing more than a comforting flame, "My lord, have you ANY idea what you have done? He could rejoin his army and come after us with a new strength; he could make allies with your other enemies and do the same. He could get killed or die of natural means, and then the orb you seem to cherish so much will be lost. Even worse, the orb could fall into the hands of the enemy. This is insanity!"**

**He would have continued with his litany, but Nobunaga's laughter stopped him. The man was almost convulsing by the time that Ranmaru spoke up again, "I fail to see what is so humorous about this, my lord…"**

**Nodding, Nobunaga finally calmed down, resting his chin in one hand and laying the other on the hilt of his sword. "I can clearly see that, Ranmaru. All these points you made are true, however, it is what I want."**

"**Sir?!"**

"**The closest army that was to us was the Takeda… if Masamune can work up a good sob story, that old fool will undoubtedly send spies here to see what's going on." Nobunaga pointed out, his smile deepening slightly. "I wonder if he's made it to their camp yet…"**

**Now the boy shook his head, "My lord, forgive me if I am slow, but I do not understand this at all. Why would you want him to go to our enemies and ally with them? Why do you want to give him the chance to strike? I thought the purpose of this orb was to give us an advantage over the other forces… not to send us to our graves."**

"**Yes, but if Masamune leads the Takeda army here… then when we awaken the orb, one of our strongest opponents will be the first to be eliminated."  
**

"**And if the orb fails?"**

"**I have already begun preparing the men for the assault, if it comes. If the orb fails, our own men will cut down the Takeda."**

**That seemed a bit logical, Ranmaru thought to himself with a frown, and he nodded, to agree with his lord. Best to have a back-up plan, just in case, he always thought. However, one thought ran through his mind, as he asked, "Forgive my own curiosity, my lord, but the orb… can it be used by anyone else?"**

"**You mean, should the enemy find it and attempt to use it themselves?" Nobunaga asked, waiting for Ranmaru to nod before answering. "They know little or nothing, and that itself works to our advantage. Only Hideyoshi knows the secrets of the orb, and there is no chance that the information for that should… slip."**

**Nodding, Ranmaru bowed. "Is there anything else you need me for, my lord?"**

"**As a matter of fact, yes…" Nobunaga's gaze went skyward again, only worrying his minion all the more. "I want you and Keiji to take a couple of hundred men, in 'pursuit' of Masamune. That should entice Takeda Shingen's curiosity even more…"**

**The boy raised a hand to his temples, trying, unsuccessfully, to block the torrent of images sweeping his mind, "Oh yes, my lord, it must certainly shall…"**

"**You asked me earlier if I was ill, Ranmaru; it seems now I am forced to ask you the same…"**

**Giving a start, Ranmaru cursed mentally when he felt a slight blush color his cheeks, "I, my lord? Why would you ask such a thing?"**

"**You have not been acting as yourself; you would never snap at me as you did a few moments past. In addition, you keep unconsciously pressing your fingers against your forehead, as if you are trying to make some sort of pain go away…"**

**Ranmaru lowered his gaze, to avoid the Demon Lord's own. He didn't know exactly what was wrong, so how would he ever explain to his lord? He said nothing, and Nobunaga spoke up again. "Tell me, Ranmaru… what do you think will result in this? Give me your most honest opinion."**

**That was what Ranmaru feared, but nevertheless, he tried to answer. "Sir, it will definitely entice the enemy's curiosity, but I'm more concerned with Date Masamune himself. He will seek revenge for what was done to him, and yet, you don't fear that?"**

"**Fear is for those who don't have second options. Of course he will seek revenge, however, we won't have to worry about that for awhile." Nobunaga smiled to himself, making poor Ranmaru shiver. "I don't fear him, Ranmaru. When he is ready, he'll come."**

**Ranmaru spoke softly, "Some people fear too much, my lord. Some people fear too little. I wish you would fear more, my lord." **

"**Why? What possible use could it have?"**

"**Fear is not necessarily a sign of cowardice, and it always allows one to act with more caution. It is those who think themselves invincible who have their weaknesses exposed. It is ultimately their downfall… where as one who knows to utilize his fear and exert caution find themselves often in a position of triumph."**

**Nobunaga chuckled, "So, all of my enemies who fear me must be greater then… I cannot find it in myself to fear them. What of you, Ranmaru? Do you fear me?"**

"**Sir?!"**

"**Do you fear me, Ranmaru? You said it yourself that it's not such a bad thing. Do you fear me?"**

**How could Ranmaru answer? He couldn't think of anything to say, though luckily for him, he did not have to. Hideyoshi rushed into the room, causing poor Ranmaru to jump in fright as he shouted happily to his lord. "My lord! Good news! It seems that our little tyrant went down the right path and he is now in ol' Shingen's hands. Everything goes as planned!"**

**Forgetting about Ranmaru, Nobunaga smiled, "Good."**

**Seeing his chance to escape, Ranmaru took it, bowing before he exited. He felt chills course through his blood, an indicator of his apprehension, as usual. Still, at least Keiji would be happy with these new orders, even if they were not in an actual battle. The warrior was always looking for an excuse to exercise his horse.**

**Sighing, the young man looked at the newly risen sun, "Today… will be a long day…"**

**Kunoichi rather enjoyed splashing her bare feet in the small pond; she loved the feel of water, and if it were up to her, she would have done nothing but swam all day. **

**But instead, much to her dismay, it was SHE who had to baby-sit the brat! If there was something she hated, it was children. Stupid, whiney, smelly, a waste of time. Of all people, why she?**

"**Not like he's even GOING anywhere!" Kunoichi whined, bringing her feet back up to hold. Giving a sigh, she looked back at the sleeping boy, and she spat in his general direction. "How long will he sleep anyway? He might as well be doing something if I have to waste my time to watch him… stupid brat."**

**(Lizzie Note: Can we kill he soon? … please?)**

**And why did he have to MOAN so much? She'd catch snippets of protests and pleadings in his sleep, but as soon as he spoke, he would stop, whimpering and groaning as he gripped his fingers into the grass.**

**Finally, she felt she could have no more, so she rose and gave him a slight nudge in the ribs, "Hey, kid, wake up already! You've been sleeping too long…"**

"**NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

**(Chibi Note: No, we can't.)**

**Even for a ninja, her reflexes could not save her from the strike, and she fell flat on her ass, wondering what had hit her. When she realized it was the boy, she was prepared to strike back, but as quick as the strike came, he fell back into sleep. She hissed, rubbing her side, "Alright! Alright! I get the hint, you need your nap!"**

**The boy said nothing in reply, trying to hide himself under the blankets and his own darkness. Again, she sighed, poking her tongue out at him and going back to sloshing her feet in the pond. **

"**You could at least be quiet… sleeping is silent!"**

**(Lizzie Note: Ah crappers. You just poured bleach on my rainbow.)**

**She heard a faint whiney, and she turned to see the same magnificent red horse that the boy had entered the camp on trotting down to the pond, "What the hell… we put you in the stables, didn't we?!"**

**The horse gave a snort, shaking her head as she bent down to nuzzle the hiding boy.**

"**Hmm… that feels good…"**

**(Chibi Note: LOL)**

"**Sure, you'll warm up to the horse before you'd warm up to a girl." Kunoichi spat, going back to her task and letting the horse nuzzle its master some more. She didn't see Shingen walking down to the pond as well, as she continued her whining. "Real mature… bet he'd turn red and have a nosebleed if a girl played with him as a kid, eh?"**

"**So, how's he doing?"**

**Kunoichi shrieked, nearly falling into the water as she spun to face the now laughing Shingen. She was surprised that she was caught off guard so bad, but she tried not to show it. "Oh, he's fine. You know… sleeping, whining, punching me in the rib for poking him… yeah, he can't be better!"**

**(Lizzie Note: You're mean. Just for that… extra Nobunaga molestation. w )**

"**You should not have touched him; it is quite obvious to me that he's been tortured, though to what extent it is hard to say," Shingen sighed, giving Masamune's horse a stroke as he walked closer. "At least he seems to be getting the rest his body needs to begin healing…"**

"**Yeah, you can say that again; he hasn't stirred hardly at all! He seems to be plagued by nightmares, so I guess your whole torture theory is correct." Kunoichi replied. "Where's Lord Yukimura? How did he convince me to stay with this brat?"**

"**I believe he gave you a direct order as your superior officer."**

**Grimacing, she nodded, "Oh yeah… oh well, I guess I have to obey them then."**

**Shingen could only laugh at her distress, and he waited for Masamune's whimper to cease for the moment before speaking up again, clearing his throat to catch her attention. "However, I am a superior officer to him, so I can dismiss you if you wish."**

**She perked up, "Really?! I mean, no offense, but babysitting is not my forte! I need better action then watching the boy drool, you know!"**

"**Then by all means, go; I am sure that Yukimura would be more than happy to see you. I will stay here with the boy," the elder man replied, taking a seat beside Masamune, making his steed ninny slightly and scoot to the side.**

"**Okay then… bye bye!" Kunoichi shouted, giving a whoop of triumph at finally being allowed her freedom.**

"**Is… she… gone?"**

**Shingen nodded, "Yes."**

**Masamune opened his one good eye, grimacing slightly as he rose, "Good… I was afraid I would have to feign sleep all day! Does she NEVER shut up?!"**

**That forced Shingen to laugh again, "No; Kunoichi is not know for her silence. Do you need more rest? If so, I can take you to a tent… it will soon become pretty hot. It would probably be best to get you into the shade…"**

"**Why?" **

**Shingen wasn't surprised to be asked, but he asked, just in case, "Why as in why I want you in a tent, or why as to why we're helping you?"**

**The boy's one eye narrowed, and Shingen was slightly concerned with the slight pain that rose in them. Yet, even as it was so obvious, he tried so hard to hide it. "You have no reason to help me, old man. Why do you bother with me? It's a waste of time to help your enemies."**

"**Are you my enemy, Date? Is that what you wish to be? It seems that, when you first wandered into our camp this morning, bruised and bloodied you wanted our help… or just anyone's. You did not want to be alone. Have you changed your mind already, after so short a time?"**

**Masamune hissed, "I have always been alone… I told you that! I never helped anyone, and no one ever helped me. That is the way I wanted it!"**

**  
Shingen asked a simple question, knowing that the answer would probably quite complex, "Why?"**

"**Because… people can't be trusted," Masamune pointed out, never really looking at the old veteran as to avoid those eyes. "I didn't need to rely on anyone before, and I don't want to have to. It's… I don't know. I don't remember saying I wanted help!"**

**The boy tried to sit up, but the pain was enough to bring him back down. He grimaced, as Shingen went to help him back down. It was as if the old man had selective hearing, as he showed no sign of stopping his aid. "You need to stay still, before you reopen your wounds."**

**Panting from the pain, Masamune ducked from his touch, "Why do you care?"**

"**Because I might be the only one, and one is better then no one."**

**The boy spat, "You are a strange one, you are."**

**Shingen finally succeeded in getting the boy back on the cool grass, and he laughed from behind his mask, "So I am, but I would not be any other way, even if I could somehow change myself. Whoever got his hands on you… hurt you pretty badly, eh?"**

**Masamune snarled, "Yes… and when I find the bastard who did this to me… there will be hell to pay!"**

"**Who did this to you, then?"**

"**I… I don't remember…" Masamune whispered, and it was obvious to see that he was ashamed of it. He scowled, looking away from Shingen again to avoid his gaze. "Look, if I didn't remember it the first time, I won't remember it the second time, or the third. I don't remember!"**

**"I have to keep asking you, Masamune... I have to, for your own sake. You need to remember." Shingen pointed out, his voice soft yet still firm. He knew he needed to give Masamune his room, but he had to let him know who was in control. "What's the last thing you do remember?"**

**"I remember riding up to Nobunaga's castle on my horse, and I remember thinking that I had to somehow reach the top, because that is where he would be. But everything after that... a total blank."**

**Narrowing his eyes to think to himself, Shingen nodded, "Now why on earth would you go to Azuchi castle? Why were you looking for trouble in the FIRST place?"**

**"He started it," the boy protested. "He was trying to take my destiny!"**

**He noticed Shingen's grin, but he did not get the chance to question it, as the old man spoke up, "Right, right. So, all you remember is looking up at the castle, knowing that Nobunaga was inside?"**

**"Yes. I mean... I'm pretty sure that I went inside and all, but everything else is pretty vague." The boy grumbled, resting a hand over his patched eye, giving a pained sigh. "You can go away now- I can take care of myself already."**

**"You haven't proven that you can, as of yet."**

**Seeing his one-eyed glare, Shingen sensed his anger rising, and he wondered if now was a good time to back off. No need to lose a hand here. "I don't care- I don't need you to clip my wings, old man. Besides, don't you have your army to attend to?"**

**Shingen decided to risk his anger, hoping to urge his return to strength, "I trust my army to take care of themselves. My army, unlike certain boys I might mention, do not go looking for trouble and then return with no memory of the event."**

"**You talk too much, old man," Masamune spat, finally removing his hand from his eye-patch to release a pained sigh. Resting his hands on his knees, he looked away. "What do you care anyway? When I get better, I'll see your hospitality as nothing but stupidity, and it won't stop me from conquering you."**

**"You are so young yet, Masamune... I hope that, as you grow older, you grow wiser as well."**

**Again, his kindness seemed to backfire, as the boy merely hissed, "Age has nothing to do with anything!"**

**Shingen's eyebrow rose high, "Oh no? I'll bet you think that, with age only comes aches, pains, and a tendency to preach too much to the youngsters, correct?"**

"**Whatever… just go already. You made your point…" Masamune gave another pained sigh, though this time, he could not help but grin as he rested his hand over his patched eye and forehead again. "I'll be fine, if it really matters that much to you."**

**"It does. I just ask that you find a way to heal... and remember what has happened to you so that we can help you avenge it."**

**As much as he did not want to, he turned to leave, giving Masamune one last glance. He saw that the boy did not react at all, until he started moving, when he heard his low whisper, "I don't need your help… to get my revenge. I can… do THAT on my own."**

**Shingen did not have time for any response, as a soldier came to kneel before him, "My lord Shingen, I have a message from Lord Yukimura."**

**Not seeing that Masamune's attention was drawn on them too, Shingen asked, feeling his heart begin to start up. "What is it?"**

**"He located an intruder in our borders, and he left to investigate the matter further."**

**He didn't even have to see Masamune's expression to know what he wanted to asked, "Is it one of Oda's forces?"**

**"He does not believe so, my lord, but it is uncertain at this time."**

**Sighing, Shingen could only wonder what chaos would happen now, but he was quick to his decisions. "Find Kunoichi and tell her to watch over the prisoner. I'll handle this matter."**

**"I want to go too..."**

"**No, Masamune. It's time for your nap."**

**"I... don't... NEED... a NAP!" Masamune hissed, and to Shingen's surprise, the boy leapt to his feet, as if his injuries meant nothing. However, his burst of energy did not last long, and the veteran barely caught him in time. What surprised him more was when the boy's fingers gripped around his sleeves, and he heard a soft moan, before he fell into unconsciousness, "Stop… stop it… leave me alone…"**

**Sighing, he handed the boy gently to the messenger, "Please, take him to a tent and then have Kunoichi come to watch over him. I will be heading after Yukimura."**

"**Right away sir…"**

**Shingen wished that there was more that he could do for the boy, but a dark feeling within him seemed to tell him that he could not. 'Nobunaga... what DID you do to him, if indeed you ever touched him?'**

**Somehow, he wished that it was Nobunaga that was paying them a little visit, because right now, he felt the need to demand some answers. Wasting no more time, the war veteran grabbed the closest horse to him, mounting Masamune's red horse and heading towards Yukimura's location. Who would be foolish enough to intrude on their land?**

**'Whomever it is... will most likely regret it...'**


End file.
